


Come Home With Me

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Adventuring, Camping, F/F, Fighting, Pie, Rescue, Theft, Underworld (references), for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Awww it’s not incest technically but like I ship it anyway





	Come Home With Me

A bloodcurdling scream startles Athena awake. She grabs an axe and leaps to her feet, immediately ready for action. 

She’s in the forest for a good reason, but one she can’t quite remember as she’s straining to detect where the sound came from. A sharp branch snaps, pointing her toward the creek she passed the day before and she races towards it, worry building in her stomach.

She’s fought a thousand times and saved plenty of people but the worry of what will happen always gets to her before the fight. If she loses, her mom would fucking kill her for dying.

Athena slows down when she hears silence and then she hears another branch snap beside her. She turns to it, axe raised when a petite girl squeaks out, “Please, don’t hurt me!”

Athena lowers her axe. The girl looks at her with pleading eyes. “Help me,” the girl sobs. 

Athena snorts and tucks her axe into her belt. “Nice try, Hestia. Tell Midnight to remove the glamour and go home.” Athena starts walking back to her camp. 

“No wait!” the girl squeaks, grabbing Athena’s arm. It’s a noticeably strong grip for someone this small. “There’s monsters in the woods!”

 

“And you know as well as I that they can’t hurt you.” Athena looks at the girl and her eyes soften just a bit. “Fine. If you want to keep up this charade, come back to my camp to talk.” 

They trudge through the woods together for a bit before Athena hears a soft *pop*. When she looks back at the girl, Hestia has taken her place.

“Fuck!” she curses. “I could have sworn that would’ve lasted longer.”

“Took it without her knowing then?” Athena smiles. 

“No. I took it without telling her. There’s a difference.” Hestia huffs. “Anyway, you know why I’m here.”

“And you know my answer.” Athena turns away, and pushes through the last of the brush before her camp. 

“Come on! What have the gods ever done for you?” Hestia sneers. “They left this trashy world for you to pick up. Otherwise, peasant girls like me wouldn’t need a hero like you to come rescue me.”

Again, Athena ignores her and instead starts poking at the embers leftover from the night before. By her reckoning, sunrise was maybe an hour away now. Might as well try to make a hot breakfast if she has the time. 

“And you know what they did to Ishtar. If they can change her *fucking* personality, they can change the humans. So why don’t they? But then again, that’s wrong. So why did they make *Inanna* in the first place?” Athena rummages through her bag, wondering if there were still some spices at the bottom from when she last visited her mom’s garden. They’re really hecking good actually, maybe she should go back soon. 

“They aren’t good, Athena! They do really bad things and as the new generation, you, me and Midnight should take over!” Hestia is seething now. “Athena, fucking listen to me!” Athena lights a fire. “Athena!” Pissed off, Hestia marches over to the mortal and goes to smack her.

Quick as lightning, Athena grabs Hestia’s arm and flips her onto her back, knocking the wind out of her. 

Athena adds more dried leaves to the pile. There. That’ll start it proper- Lightning crackles and clouds forms in the clearing as Hestia stands, eyes crackling with pure energy. She grabs a lightning spear from the storm and swings it at Athena.

The mortal rolls to the side and comes up with her axe in hand, just in case. 

“You ruined my fire,” Athena calls. “And now all my kindling is wet.”

“Do you think I give a fuck about your kindling?” Hestia snarls. Lightning strikes beside Athena, lighting a bush on fire.

“I know you want me,” Athena allows herself a brief smile, then becomes serious. “Hestia, I’m never going to join you and it’s not because I’m scared. It’s because you’re wrong.” 

Hestia shrieks and leaps over the campsite, striking down with her lightning. Athena dodges and ends up only a few feet away from Hestia now. 

“My mother is not a bad person,” Athena says. “She’s scared, sometimes. And sad. And so very proud of me.” Hestia glares daggers at Athena but waits. Athena smiles, small and sad. “When I was little y’know, she used to take me to broomball games? She was there for every single one. And even though I wasn’t really her daughter, she took care of me, and even though she was scared of my powers, she helped me use them and even when she couldn’t help me anymore, she loved me and wanted me home and when I wanted to leave she let me do that, too. She’s never done anything but her best, y’know?” As she talks, the storm slowly dies down. Athena pauses, and glances over her campsite. 

“I… actually haven’t been there in awhile,” she confesses. “Too long.” Her voice is sad. “Maybe if you want to come with me, she’ll make us a pie with the berries from her garden?” The clouds completely dissipate now. “Even if things aren’t the same, some things don’t have to change.” Athena looks back at Hestia. The Goddess of Pain is now crying. 

With small sobs bubbling in her chest, Hestia doesn’t look immortal and angry. She just looks scared. 

When Hestia falls to her knees, Athena drops her axe and rushes to hug her. 

“I forgot Violet made pie,” Hestia cries miserably. “I forgot about her garden and she… she took care of me, too.” Hestia takes in a heavy breath, hiccups forming in her chest. “Y’know, she was the one who never tried to control me? She let me go, let me do my own thing, it’s…” she thinks for a second. “It’s the only time I was safe and free.” Athena nods and pulls away, enough to look Hestia in the eyes. She’s never seen more pain, more anger, and more desperation. And just a hint of love. 

“Hestia,” Athena starts slowly, “do you… uh…” Athena blushes a bit. “Do you wanna get coffee?” She blurts out, immediately regretting the action. Confusion crosses Hestia’s face. 

“Weren’t we gonna go get pie?” she asks. Athena nods viciously. “Yeah, nevermind. I don’t know why I offered that, coffee is gross anyway, I don’t know why there’d be a romantic gesture in getting coffee with someone,” Athena pulls away, babbling as she picks up the campsite. 

“And anyway, Mom probably wants to see us first, like, it’s fine-” Athena stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder. When she turns around, Hestia kisses her, quick and sweet and gentle and all the good things in between. When she pulls away, she’s smiling. 

“Let’s go get that pie.” Hestia offers. Athena nods and tehy disappear with a gentle pop of immortal magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww it’s not incest technically but like I ship it anyway


End file.
